A Picture's Worth
by paintslapped proclaimer
Summary: One thousand words. A word-shot challenge. 15-centric.
1. Red, Challenge

**Author's Note:** So... my first sentences/word-shots story. Super Ario and I have a challenge, which is to do one thousand words in word-shot format. Fun? I think so. :D

**Second Author's Note:** The quote for "Duty" comes from YarningChick's fanfiction Of Fur and Feathers.

**Basic Stuff: **The prompts are in italics.

**Prompt References:** "Holiday" - Operation: Jewels.  
"Common Sense" - Operation: Interviews.  
"Treason" and "Betrayal" - Operation: Diaper.  
"Routine" - My KND story titled Restitution.

**Disclaimer: **Codename: Kids Next Door and all its trademarks, logos, etc., belong to Mr. Warburton and his creative team.

* * *

_Red  
_He always wore red, like a flag waving proudly into the sky.

_Storm  
_Her anger made him think of thunderstorms, and he was like the sun, always brightening her world.

_Holiday  
_Though it was never marked on a calendar, Abby always remembered Nigel's birthday.

_Blue  
_She had opposed other colors because they lacked depth.

_Stress  
_Nigel panicked over the littlest things. Abby was okay with that, because it meant that she could take care of him.

_Common Sense  
_"When I'm screaming that we're being invaded by tiny, kid-eating leeches falling from the sky, you're the one telling me that it's only snowing." As Nigel finished his speech, Abby didn't know how to react. Common sense, her only internal ally, told her to laugh because it was **true**, and to cry because he was leaving Earth - leaving **her** - behind.

_Treason  
_It may have been against orders to take those babies back to the hospital, but it was against her maternal instincts to leave them where they were_._

_Betrayal  
_It wasn't her attempt to disobey his command that bothered him; it was the fact that she had thrown aside his trust for infants.

_Routine  
_That was their routine: Nigel would make hot chocolate, Abby would bring things to talk about, and they'd lay together, whispering late into the night.

_Duty  
_"If not out of love, then out of duty," Nigel would mutter to himself. This phrase came from his father, and it reminded him that his duty was to protect his planet - to protect **her**.

_Disc  
_She handed him a disc covered with her cursive script and walked away. He listened to it privately, realizing that she had recorded herself singing for him... And all the emotion put into that small surface made him cry_._

_Mannerisms  
_Abby pulls her hat over her eyes when she's upset, and Nigel adjusts his sunglasses when he's nervous. She talks with her hands, and he speaks like a professor. These little habits are what make them watch each other, unknowingly drawing themselves into an ocean of passion and heart songs.

_Art  
_She's a singer, he's a dancer. He's a writer, she's a painter. Their colors shift, whirling into a neverending canvas of light_._

_International  
_Britain, France, and Africa all united in a beautiful pair the day he married her.

_Challenge  
_Things are never the same from one day to the next; that in itself is what keeps Abby and Nigel's relationship going.


	2. Driven, Options

**Author's Note:** Yesyesyes, I should be updating _Tree House Blitz_ - and I'm working on it, honestly! This is just to tide you guys over until I get going with _THB_ again. Beware of spoilers for it, by the way! :)

**Basic Stuff:** The prompts are in italics.

**Prompt References: **"Driven" - Operation: Treaty.  
"Tied" - Operation: Lizzie and Operation: Girlfriend.  
"Created" and "Twist" - These two are connected, and refer to (/are spoilers for) my other KND fanfiction, _Tree House Blitz_.  
"Escape" - Disney-Pixar's _Finding Nemo_.

**Disclaimer: **Codename: Kids Next Door and all its trademarks, logos, etc., belong to Mr. Warburton and his creative team.

* * *

_Driven  
_No matter what, he was always passionate about what he did; she could see that. That spirit, that **_drive_**, was the leading cause of her actions to get him into the Kids Next Door.

_Kingdom  
_The treehouse is their kingdom, Abby realizes, and the others (Hoagie, Kuki, Wally) are their people. She and Nigel have to run the place not with an iron fist, but as a family - after all, this is their _**home**_, too.

_Quicksilver  
_His mood changes like barometric pressure; he's calm for a moment, and then something (usually minor) seemingly breaks him. Abby is the first to heal him, never showing the cracks in her eyes and the fractures on her heart - but Nigel knows, he _**knows**_, and in a moment, he's holding her before she falls.

_Musk  
_As they dance, she breathes him in; he smells like the woods and French cologne, and admittedly, it excites her.

_Tied  
_Abby knew that she and Lizzie were equal in the fight for Nigel's affection - but yet they weren't, because even if things with Lizzie didn't work out (something's told him that it may not), Nigel would have the darker girl by his side; and for now, that's all that really matters.

_Music  
_Before they talked, they danced. Before they danced, they caught onto the beat, holding it close and giving their life's memories to song.

_Created  
_A singular accident - something that neither of them could remember at the moment - had created quite the awkward situation for Sector V's leaders, leaving their comrades snickering as they tried to disentangle themselves from their position upon the board.

_Escape  
_"Oh, for the love of... Nigel!" Abby cried. "For the _**last**_ time, it's escape, _**not**_ es-cop-eh!"  
Nigel looked at her with a pout. "You're just jealous 'cause you can't speak whale!"  
"Fool, please. I can speak whale just as good as you can."

_Miles  
_As Abby's ship floated toward an alien planet (on which **_he_** currently resided), she felt that only miles separated her from his arms rather than light-years.

_Sudden  
_Out of nowhere, Nigel's hand clenches hers, and they are engaged in a rather amazing thumb-wrestling match. After he's won, he leaves, gets his dollar from Wally, and comes back to kiss her cheek unexpectedly. Just as his actions surprised her, the fact that she fell onto the floor, her face an interesting shade of red, shocked him.

_Glow  
_Sometimes, when she has an idea, or does something _**just**_ right, she seems to glow from the inside out; and Nigel knows when this occurs because seeing her makes him glow, too.

_Myth  
_They read the tales of Aphrodite and Adonis, and they enjoyed the symbolism of Shakespearean times. The more romance they read, the more they fell into it, and suddenly Nigel and Abby felt as though they themselves belonged to the stories.

_Waltz  
_Nigel may not have been a very good singer, but he was a _**hell**_ of a dancer. Abby learned this the night of their Senior Prom, where they broke into an impromptu waltz to a song she didn't know. And she learned it again when he challenged her to a dance-off in the middle of the gymnasium floor before gracing her lips with a kiss (at that moment, she learned that he was a hell of a _**kisser**_, too).

_Twist  
_Nigel, Kuki, Wally, Abby, Fanny, Rachel, and Davie were all knotted together in pretzel form on the infamous gaming board when Hoagie walked in and tripped over someone's shoe, thus causing him to land on the pile, which led to Nigel and Abby's compromising position on the board - their comrades laughed as they finally managed to stand upright, faces red and refusing to look at one another.

_Options  
_All throughout their lives, they'd been playing tag - Nigel would be with Lizzie, or Abby would be stumbling in her feelings for Maurice - but as they came closer to college, they decided to keep their options open. Two years passed, and they finally found each other in the way that lifelong lovers often do.


End file.
